Fil de forum:Discussions et Hypothèses - Sabaody Park/@comment-24586425-20180112110128/@comment-195.83.231.74-20180125152458
Du lien de Mihawk moha: TL by Sakaki Chapter 892: Acknowledging a Strong Enemy. Peros doesn't know if he should destroy the cake or leave it alone since if he destroys it Big Mom will kill him, but he thinks Bege poisoned it. If Big Mom dies, then the kingdom is doomed, and if she doesn't get cake she'll doom the kingdom, so it's sort of "damned if you do, damned if you don't." Meanwhile Bege promises Sanji they won't do anything to the cake, but afterward they're free to do whatever they want to Big Mom, and Sanji agrees to that since his mission was only to make and deliver the cake. Brook lied to Sanji about Pedro dying for some reason...Nami was about to tell him, because he asked about Carrot and Pedro, but Brook said they're both resting in the next room. Peros and the others go after Bege. He tells Smoothie (14), Citron (15), Cinnamon (16) to go after them while he and the other ship go after Bege. Jinbe says Big Mom's forces have them completely surrounded so they've acknowledged how strong the Straw Hats are. They've still got three hours till getting to Cacao Island but they have no idea when Luffy will show up. Sanji says there's only one plan they can go with then. Meanwhile Oven is telling everyone on the island to break their mirrors. So there's only one way for Luffy to escape if he tries to, where they'll get him. Now to the fight. Luffy won't stay down and Katakuri realizes if the fight drags on his observation haki will become as good as his. So he's trying to finish this quickly. He uses his trident to thrust upon Luffy. His eyes go white(knocked out). Flampe looks on laughing at Luffy. End. Et une trad deguelasse google trad: Peros ne sait pas s'il doit détruire le gâteau ou le laisser puisque s'il le détruit, il sera tué par Mama, mais il pense que Bege l'a empoisonné. Si la Big Mom meurt, alors le royaume est condamné, et si elle n'obtient pas de gâteau, elle detruira le royaume, alors c'est en quelque sorte "damné si vous le faites, damné si vous ne le faites pas". Pendant ce temps, Bege promet à Sanji qu'ils ne feront rien pour le gâteau, mais ensuite ils sont libres de faire ce qu'ils veulent à Big Mom, et Sanji accepte cela puisque sa mission était seulement de faire et livrer le gâteau. Brook a menti à Sanji au sujet de Pedro mourant pour une raison quelconque ... Nami était sur le point de lui dire, parce qu'il a pris des nouvelles à propos de Carrot et Pedro, mais Brook a dit qu'ils se reposent tous les deux dans la pièce voisine. Peros et les autres poursuivent Bege. Il (peros) dit à Smoothie (14 ans''(je vois pas d'ou la trad google sort des les ans...)), à Citron (15 ans), à Cinnamon (16 ans) de les poursuivre ''(les mugui je pense) tandis que lui et l'autre navire vont après Bege. Jinbe dit que les forces de Big Maman les ont complètement entourés, donc ils ont reconnu à quel point les Straw Hats sont forts. Ils ont encore trois heures pour se rendre à l'île Cacao, mais ils n'ont aucune idée quand Luffy se présentera. Sanji dit qu'il n'y a qu'un seul moyen avec lequel ils peuvent aller. Pendant ce temps, Oven dit à tout le monde sur l'île de briser leurs miroirs. Donc, il n'y a qu'un moyen pour Luffy de s'échapper s'il essaie de le faire, où ils l'auront. Maintenant à la lutte. Luffy ne restera pas à terre et Katakuri se rendra compte que si le combat traîne sur son HDO deviendra aussi bon que le sien. Donc il essaie de finir ça rapidement. Il utilise son trident pour lancer Luffy. Ses yeux deviennent blancs (assommés). Flampe regarde en riant à Luffy. Fin